


Bottled Magic

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Mischief in the Blood [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Zaida Djinn missed the fireworks of Ben's coronation due to an emergency return to Agrabah. Now she's back to make friends with the VKs and walk the line between pissing off the Fairy Godmother and making good grades. Good thing she's The Genie's daughter with phenomenal cosmic power and the ability to grant wishes with a snap. Now if only she could figure out if she trusts Jafar's son or not.





	1. Chapter 1

“So,” she says, arms folded over her chest, eying the little group of four lounging comfortably on the lush grass of the main courtyard, “these are your little lost sheep.”

At the railing, recently crowned King Ben beams as he surveys this little piece of his kingdom with all the optimistic pride of one who firmly believes that the world can be perfect. “Yep.”

She sighs and leans back, propping herself up against the stone wall. “I was only gone for a month and yet somehow you found, and drank, all of the Hatter’s absinthe.”

Ben turns to her, that stupid smile still plastered across his face. “C’mon,” he cajoles, “don’t be like that, Z.”

Zaida Djinn raises one black eyebrow. She is never one to be swayed by a pretty face, even her best friend’s—especially her best friend’s. Ben reminds her all too often of an eager Labrador puppy, excited for new possibilities and truly believing that everyone has a good heart. Of course, there is nothing wrong with believing that there is good in everyone, but, sometimes, Zaida wishes he were just a little bit more careful. Too often he places his trust in the wrong person (for example: Audrey) and, more often than not, it is Zaida’s job to pull his royal butt out of the metaphorical, and one time literal, fire before it gets burned.

“I will be like this for as long as you look at the world through rose tinted glasses and insist on trusting everyone, you buffoon,” she says with a lazy smile.

Ben laughs, throwing back his head like he always does. “I trust everyone because you trust no one.”

Zaida smirks. “Of course I don’t trust anyone. Have you met me?”

The pair exchange smiles, a comfortable silence between them.

“So,” Zaida says finally, raising her hand to eye level. Wisps of dark, cherry red smoke gather at her fingertips. “What are my king’s three wishes of the day?”

Ben grins. Zaida, daughter of the Genie but unrestricted by the Rule of the Lamp, has the power to grant a maximum of three wishes per day, but those three wishes must be made by the same person. As a rule, Zaida likes to rotate the wishes between her friends and to ask for a wish is the quickest way to refusal. “So,” he says, “it’s my turn?”

Zaida nods. “It’s your coronation day. Seems only fair.”

Ben leans back, tilting his face to the sky. Clouds cover the stars and he squints, thinking. “I wish to see the stars,” he says.

Zaida grins. The red magic in her hand shines brighter and a beam of light shoots into the sky. The clouds gleam for a moment then are pushed aside by a nonexistent wind, revealing the stars sparkling like diamonds in indigo velvet. “And your second wish?”

“Fireworks at midnight.”

Red sparks flash as Zaida snaps her fingers. “Your third and final wish?”

Ben stares for a long moment at the sky, head tilted back, pale skin seeming to glow in the moonlight, dark hair flopping back from his forehead. Zaida watches him, curious. This is her favorite part. The first and second wishes, they’re nothing, silly little flights of fancy. It’s the third wish that is important. It’s their final wish, their last chance. The third wish tells her what the wisher really wants, their heart's desire as it were.

“What are the rules, again?”

Zaida smiles. “I can’t kill people, I can’t make anybody fall in love with anybody else, and I can’t bring people back from the dead.” They share a grin, both knowing that, had Zaida’s father been with them, the explanation for the rules would have much flashier.

Ben pushes off the balustrade, tucks his hand into his pockets. “I don’t think I want a third wish tonight,” he says. His gaze returns to the sprawling lawn before the castle, seeking out the same small group of four, a dopey grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

Zaida smirks. “Finally find yourself a girlfriend worth having?”

Ben ignores her. “I’m going to head on down to the party. You coming?”

Zaida shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Alright.”

Zaida watches Ben until he disappears down the balcony steps, stepping away from the wall, up to the balustrade. She tracks him across the lawn as he joins the misfit quartet, watches as he slings an arm around the purple haired girl. Zaida smiles. Everything she has heard about Mal, daughter of Maleficent herself, has been positive. Mal is not the Islander Zaida is worried about. Her focus drifts to the dark boy on the other side of Mal. The black-haired son of Jafar. It was his imminent arrival that had spurred Zaida’s temporary return to Agrabah. When Ben had informed her that one of the Islanders permitted to the school would be Jafar’s son, well, she is cautious by nature and refused to take any chances, especially where the source of her magic is concerned. Her lamp, and Jordan's, were safely sealed away in Agrabah. She would just have to make do with actually living in the dorm instead of setting her lamp on a windowsill this year—as long as she isn’t bunking with Audrey.

“Zaida!” A voice calls. “Zaida what are you doing way up there?”

Zaida looks to the voice. At the foot of the stairs stands a lovely Asian girl with the widest smile Zaida has ever seen. “Lonnie!”

Lonnie scampers up the steps to Zaida’s balcony. “Aziz didn’t say you were back!” she cries, wrapping Zaida in a hug.

Zaida gladly returns the hug, laughing. “Sorry, Lon. I just got back. I barely had time to change!”

“Oh please!” Lonnie laughs, wide grin flashing. “Changing clothes is a snap of the fingers for you!”

“Then you understand! I’ve barely been here for five minutes!”

Lonnie rolls her eyes. “Long enough to give Ben his wishes, I saw.”

Zaida shrugs, starting down the steps to the courtyard. “It was his turn.”

Lonnie’s dark eyes glimmer as she eyes Zaida. “And whose turn is it tomorrow?” she asks carefully.

Zaida tilts her head as if seriously considering her options. “Well,” she drawls, “I haven't given Doug any wishes lately, but then, Aziz is basically my brother, and then of course there are the Islanders; 3 wishes would be a nice welcome present.” At Lonnie’s pout Zaida grins and throws an arm around the taller girl's shoulders. “Don't worry Lon,” she assures her friend, “I haven't forgotten tomorrow is your birthday.”

Lonnie beams at her.

Zaida squeezes her friend’s shoulders and releases her. “Come see me at breakfast for your first wish.”

Lonnie tilts her head. “Where you going now?”

“I'm thinking of heading to bed. We don’t have our lamps so they've put Jordan and I up in G304 and I haven't been by yet. I don't even know who our suitemates are.”

“I’m your suitemate!” squeals Lonnie, grin widening. “Me, Jane, Mal and Evie!”

“Thank Allah!” Zaida laughs. “Knowing my luck I thought I’d get stuck with Audrey.”

Lonnie winces. “Yeah, no. You’re safe with us.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you back at the room?” Zaida waves Lonnie goodbye over her shoulder and slips through a side door into the deserted hallways of Auradon Prep. As she makes her way to the dormitory wing the chimes of the clock striking midnight echo off the marble floors, closely followed the cracks and booms of fireworks. Zaida grins, eyes flashing the deep cherry red of her magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie's wishes are granted and the VKs notice

The next morning Zaida is woken by a fist pounding on wood. She groans, pushing up from her nest of pillows and blankets. Her sister Jordan stands at the door to the bathroom, fist hammering, glaring as if she could melt a hole through it with just her eyes. “What are you doing?” Zaida demands, voice thick with sleep.

“They’re always likes this,” Jordan snarls without turning to look at Zaida. “If Evie gets to the bathroom first we’re all out of luck for the next half hour and it’s RIDICULOUS,” she shouts that last through the door, pounding her fist harder.

“Evie?” Zaida asks, rubbing her eyes.

“Yes,” snaps Jordan, “Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. You know, the one obsessed with how she looks. A trait she apparently passed onto her daughter.”

Zaida frowns. “I thought you said you liked the Isle kids.”

Jordan throws her hands up and whirls away from the bathroom door. “I do!” she cries. “Mal is funny, Evie is clever, Carlos is a puppy personified, and Jay is charming, but it’s hard to not want to strangle them when they’re keeping you out of the bathroom AND YOU HAVE TO PEE!”

Zaida studies her sister, the bloodshot eyes, ragged violet braid down her back, haphazard bathrobe tied at her waist. “You haven’t had your coffee this morning, have you?” she asks with a tilt of her head.

Jordan turns her crazy eyed glare on her sister. “NO I HAVE NOT!”       

Zaida nods, understanding. Having long since become accustomed to her sister’s antics, she merely snaps her fingers. A steaming indigo mug materializes in a puff of dark red smoke. Jordan dives for the spicy chai latte, guzzling the drink. Mug empty, she sits back, stares at it, then blinks. The mug refills in a shower of violet dust. When she finishes gulping down her second cup she takes a deep breath.       

“Better?” Zaida asks.       

“Much.” Jordan turns and points at the closed closet door on her side of the dorm room. Purple light flashes through the cracks. Zaida watches as Jordan marches to the door and yanks it open. Beyond her, Zaida spies tile, a large mirror and a sink. Jordan slams the door to her newly created bathroom shut behind her.

Zaida flops back into her bed and sighs. She sits there for a moment then swings out of her four-poster bed. When Jordan finally emerges from her bathroom, Zaida has on her black leather jacket and crimson harem pants and is in the middle of pulling her thick black hair back into a waist length braid. As Zaida ties off the end of her braid Jordan points again at the door, violet light flashes, and when she opens the door again the bathroom is gone and her closet is back.

The girls ready themselves for the day in relative quiet. Zaida swipes liner and mascara on at the vanity between their beds before stepping out of Jordan’s way to pack their schoolbags. With a snap and faint flash of cherry their textbooks and spiral notebooks are in their bags. As they leave their room Jordan twirls her finger and the lock clicks shut.       

“You shouldn't do that,” a prim voice sniffs behind them.

“No cares what you think, Audrey,” Zaida sighs without turning to look at the annoying girl.

The Djinn sisters leave her behind as they exit the girls’ wing, heading for the great hall.

Lonnie’s first wish comes at breakfast: a way to communicate with her parents in China, a rare thing with the Great Wall always interfering with cell reception. Zaida happily snaps her fingers and a square mirror the width of her two hands appears in a puff of red, hovering above Lonnie’s plate. The reflective surface blurs and when the fog clears the Empress of China and her Emperor appear, smiling at their daughter.

Zaida leaves the family to their chat and tucks into her breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Halfway down the table four teenagers stare at the blatant display of magic.

“Who _is_ that?” Jay asks, eyeing the black-haired girl appreciatively. 

“I thought we weren’t allowed to do magic,” Evie hisses. 

Passing by their little group, Joy Rogers, daughter of Tinker Bell, stops, blonde dreadlocks swaying. “That’s Zaida Djinn,” she tells them. “You know, Jordan’s sister.”

“How is she getting away with that?” Carlos demands. 

Joy raises an eyebrow. “Haven’t you heard? You don’t fuck with the Agrabah kids.”

“Why?” 

“They’re the most powerful kids here.”

Evie frowns. “But Ben is the king.” 

“Ben might be king but not even Fairy Godmother can beat the Djinn sisters’ magic. Last time she tried it was a complete disaster. The Genie and Sultana got involved. Scariest shit ever. We got our magic class out of it though so, win.” 

Mal’s poison green eyes gleam.  “They’re really that strong?” 

“Mmhm. You’ll get to see later. Zaida’s in our Magical Basics class.” 

“But Jordan’s not.” 

“She opted out. Something about refusing to suffer fools.” 

Jay frowns up at Joy. “How is it you know all this?” 

Joy shrugs. “I pay attention.” And with that she continues down the table, jet-black wings fluttering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Magical Basics with the Fairy Godmother.

Magical Basics can’t come soon enough. The only class Auradon Prep offers on magic , it’s taught by Fairy Godmother and according to the other students Mal has asked, Fairy Godmother never goes beyond the theoretical. For the past month Fairy Godmother has mostly been spending her time warning against the evils using magic leads to. Mal has learned to tune her out but today she watches the back of Zaida’s head. 

Fairy Godmother seems almost nervous as she stands at the front of the classroom. She keeps glancing at Zaida until halfway through class when Zaida heaves a great sigh and turns in her chair, thoroughly interrupting Fairy Godmother’s lecture. Her eyes meet Mal’s squarely and she raises an eyebrow at the other girl. “Something I can help you with?” she asks almost pleasantly. 

Fairy Godmother sputters and protests but Mal ignores her. “Yeah,” she says. “I heard you were the most powerful magic user at Auradon.”

Zaida smirks. “One of the most. I think my sister has me beat but she’s had more practice.” She tilts her head. “Why?” 

Mal shrugs. “I was just wondering what it’s like suddenly being second best.” 

Zaida flashes a predatory smile. “I wouldn't know. Perhaps you should enlighten me.” 

Around them the class oohs. Mal’s eyes flash. “That sounds like a challenge.” 

“Now wouldn't that be interesting.” 

Evie, sitting beside Mal, sputters. “No Mal, you can't.” 

Mal ignores her. “You sure you're up for it?” She asks Zaida. 

“Oh I think I can manage.” Zaida spins in her chair. “What do you say Fairy Godmother? A friendly spar to acclimatize our newest student.” The smile she gives Fairy Godmother is charming but the look in her eyes is anything but friendly. 

“Now hold one just one moment!” 

“Great!” Zaida stands, beaming. “I’m so glad you agree.” She holds her hand up, snaps her fingers. 

The classroom disappears, the whole of Auradon Prep disappears. Mal whirls. She stands on packed dirt at one end of an arena. Stone bleachers enclose the ovular space, every seat taken by a student or teacher, looks of bewilderment gradually being replaced by fond amusement when the audience notices Zaida in the middle of it all. Across the arena Zaida smiles at her and between them stands a blue-skinned man in pants one shade darker than his skin. “What the _hell?”_

“You wanted to spar,” Zaida says. “I thought we needed the proper ambiance.” 

The Genie gives his daughter a look before turning to the audience. “Ladies and gentleman!” his voice booms over the noise of the crowd. They quiet instantly. “Welcome! Today we have Zaida Djinn of the golden sands and challenger, Mal, daughter of the Moors! You all know the rules! No permanent injury! This is only a spar! It ends when one participant is unable to continue! Are you ready?” 

“Ready _Baba!”_  

The Genie turns to Mal. “I’m ready,” she says.

The Genie raises his hands up, brings them down in a sharp chop. “BEGIN!”

The spar is fast and brutal. It’s all Mal can do to ready a spell in her hand before she is forced to drop it in favor of jumping out of the way of Zaida’s magic. Gravel scatters beneath her boots and sweat trickles down her spine as she desperately manages to stay a hair’s breadth ahead of every blast of dark red magic Zaida aims at her. Through it all Mal gets the distinct impression she is being herded, being moved into a specific position. There is a lull. Mal pants.

 “Behold, be bold,   
Freeze my enemy up with--”

Cold fingers wrap around her ankle, jerk her off balance. Mal crashes to the dirt just in time to miss being hit by a red beam of magic that shoots over her head.

 The magic collides with something behind her, exploding into a cloud of sparkly red glitter. Mal scrambles to her feet just as high, piercing shrieks erupt from the place where Zaida’s magic struck. Immediately the Genie appears between Mal and Zaida in a puff of blue smoke, his booming voice calling an end to the match. 

Across the arena Zaida smirks, looking unsurprised that the spar is over, her posture relaxed and unconcerned, as if she hadn't been trying to curse Mal into oblivion moments before. 

The screams behind Mal grow louder and she realizes she recognizes the voice. Mal turns, jaw dropping at the sight of Audrey in the first row of stone bleachers, screaming her head off and with good reason. Her hair has been morphed into neon green kelp fronds that clash horribly with the day-glow orange and bright purple stripes of her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel's aftermath.

Audrey’s skin is still orange with garish purple stripes at dinner time. She refuses to leave her dorm room, her roommate whispers to their gaggle of friends. They shoot glares at Zaida from across the dining hall, but none dare confront her. Mal has no such qualms. She plants herself firmly in Zaida’s path as the shorter girl leaves the hall.

Zaida answers Mal’s scowl with a friendly smile. “Hello,” she says.

“You did that on purpose.”

Zaida tucks her hands into her jacket pockets. “Did what?”

Mal raises an eyebrow. “You were after Audrey the whole time.”

Zaida’s smile widens, eyes wide and innocent. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Mal rolls her eyes. “Of course you don’t, but if you did?”

Zaida shrugs. “I would say the bitch deserved it but, to be fair, if I did know I wouldn’t be able to remember why.” A hard look enters her black-brown eyes. “Speaking of remembering. I heard about the love spell.” Mal blanches. Zaida continues, “I’m inclined to like you, daughter of the Moors, but you will not cast another such spell on Ben or any of my other friends ever again. If you try, I _will_ make you swallow it.”

Mal, remembering the duel where Zaida had played with her like a cat with a mouse, nods. Zaida flashes her another smile, all friendliness again. “Good. Now, we need to figure out a time to practice. You have potential, but your spellcasting is _terrible_.” Mal opens her mouth to protest but Zaida barrels on, ignoring her. “I need you to be in fighting shape, if only ‘cause I need a sparring partner and you’re my best option.”

Joy, no bigger than a closed fist, flutters out of apparently nowhere to land on Zaida’s shoulder. “She’s right, you know. That whole spoken spell and rhyming bit slows you way down.” The fairy leans over to whisper in Zaida’s ear, “I reinforced the spell to hold for the next three days, but it’ll have to be recast after that.” She offers a jaunty wave and a cheeky grin to both before fluttering off again.

Mal watches the sprite go before turning back to Zaida. “What about Jordan?” she demands.

Zaida sighs. “My dear older sister enjoys ruining my fun.” She gives Mal a baleful look. “Isn’t that just the height of cruelty?”

Mal opens her mouth to tell Zaida exactly what she thinks when Jay slides up to them. He’s got that smirk, the one he thinks is charming and flirtatious. “Why hello,” he says, pitching his voice lower in what he probably  thinks is a sultry way. Mal barely resists the urge to roll her eyes.

Zaida raises an eyebrow at him. “Ah huh.” She looks back to Mal. “I’ll let you know about those training sessions,” she says before wandering off down the hall.

Jay watches her go. “She wants me,” he says as she turns the corner and disappears from sight.

Mal scoffs. “Maybe in her nightmares.”

Jay hisses. “Ouch. What’s got you all pissy?”

Mal glares at him.

 

* * *

 

Aziz falls into step with Zaida as she starts up the stairs to the dormitories. Lean and muscled, his floppy black hair and easy smile are carbon copies of his Sultana mother’s. The thick black eyelashes and strong nose are Aladdin’s. As for his mischievous personality, the family is pretty sure he got that from hanging out with Abu, Carpet and Genie too much when he was a baby. “Hey, Z,” he greets her cheerfully.

 **“** Watcha need, Aziz?”

“I need something to talk to my favorite cousin?”

Zaida rolls her eyes, turning to go up the next flight of stairs. “It’s after dinner. I do homework after dinner. You hate homework. You avoid me like plague when I’m doing my homework because you know I’ll make you do your homework. So, I ask again, watcha want, Aziz?”

“How’s it sharing a room with Jordan?”

“She yells in the morning.”

“Seriously?”

Zaida nods. “Sounds like a banshee.”

“How does she have the energy?”

“I have no idea. What’d I miss while I was away?”

Aziz raises an eyebrow. “You mean while you were being a paranoid weirdo?”

Zaida scowls. “Better paranoid than dead or imprisoned.”

Aziz holds up his hands in surrender. “Point taken.”

“You avoided the question.”

“So you and Jay, huh?”

“What’re you talking about?”

Aziz shrugs. “Just saw the way he was lookin’ at you.”

“And I’ve seen the way he flirts at anything with boobs. What’s your point?”

Aziz stuffs his hands into his pockets, tilts his head.

“ _Aziz_ ,” Zaida warns.

“What was the question again?”

Zaida suppresses a sigh. “What did I miss while I was away?”

Aziz shrugs. “Not much. You already know the big things. Isle kids came. Mal tried to take over the kingdom, had a last minute change of heart. Maleficent showed up but got turned into a lizard; I’m pretty sure the baddest fairy of them all now lives in an aquarium in Mal’s room. Hmm…Ben is dating Mal; Audrey and Chad are thing. I caught Evie making out with _Doug_ of all people—”

“Be nice. I like Doug.”

“So do I,” Aziz protests, “but you gotta admit, he’s not the handsomest kid around.”

“He’s a sweetheart and some girls go for personality rather than looks. What else?”

“I’m pretty sure Lonnie plans to join the Tourney team; Coach wants to make Jay Team Captain but Fairy Godbitch doesn’t like it—”

“Don’t call her that.”

“Why? You don’t like her either.”

“You don’t have to like someone to be respectful.”

Aziz scoffs. “Whatever.”

“ _Aziz_.”

“Fine. The Fairy _Godmother_ doesn’t like the idea of making Jay Team Captain but pretty much everyone on the team—me included—thinks it’s a great idea since Ben gave up his spot.”

“Doesn’t have enough time now he’s king?’

“Yep. And Jay really is our best player. He deserves the captaincy.”

“So you like him?”

Aziz gives her the side eye. A corner of his mouth twitches. “Now why would you ask that?”

Zaida ignores the warm flush on her cheeks. “I’m a paranoid weirdo, remember?”

“Ah huh.”

“If that’s all you got for me…” Zaida turns down the hall toward her room.

Aziz sighs. “Other than a crazy person staging a fight in a gladiator arena, yeah, that’s all I got.”

Zaida scowls, turning back to Aziz. “I’m not crazy.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“Is that what you wanted? To scold me?”

“Not really. Just wanted to know why the big show was necessary.”

“It was fun.”

“Try again.”

“ _F_ _ine._ ” Zaida takes a breath. “I wanted to see what Mal could do. The girl’s got real potential. With some training she could dismantle the world, I’ll bet.”

“And you’re going to train her?”

“Among other things.”

Aziz raises an eyebrow. “What other things?”

“Asses potential threats against the crown.”

“Paranoid. Weirdo.”

“And proud. Now go away. I have homework to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jay finds her the next morning on her way to Chemistry. He falls into step beside her as she turns the corner of the science wing, all easy grin and bright eyes. Zaida raises an eyebrow. “Something I can help you with?”

“Where ya headed?”

“Chemistry.”

“Hey, me too! We should walk there together.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“So, let’s not end something good.”

Zaida blinks at him. Jay grins.

When she slides into her seat at the worktable she shares with Lonnie, the taller girl gives her a sly grin. “Looks like you’re making friends,” she says, all practiced casualness.

Zaida raises an unamused eyebrow at her. “Isn’t that the point of having the Isle kids here?”

Glancing over Zaida’s shoulder at the table across the aisle, Lonnie smirks. “He’s still watching you.”

Zaida fights every instinct to look. “He can watch if he wants,” she says, turning in her seat to the front of the classroom. She ignores Lonnie’s giggles, forcing herself to focus on the lesson.

Zaida tries to avoid Jay over the next few days but it seems every time she turns around he’s right there. When she’s leaving the dining hall, in between classes, at her locker, as she walks across the grounds—he appears seemingly by magic. Zaida might suspect Jordan or Joy of helping him track her down but she knows the feel of Jordan’s magic and Joy just doesn’t care enough to get involved.

She takes to poofing everywhere— at least, she does until her dad tells her to stop wasting magic.

It’s not that she dislikes Jay, per se, but he makes her nervous. Her gut does the twisting, writhing thing every time he talks to her and she hates it. It’s incredibly disconcerting. It gets even worse when he smiles. She always makes an excuse and practically runs away when he smiles at her because it’s not that charming smile he tried on her that first time. These smiles light up his whole damn face, as if he’s happy to see her, and they make her cheeks burn.

He talks to her, too. Inane things, chatting at her about _everything_. And he asks her questions. What’s her favorite color? Red? His too! What does she do for fun?  Float and read? Man, he wishes he could fly. What’s the weirdest wish she’s ever granted? Wisher confidentiality? You must know a lot of secrets.

In the end, she can’t help herself. She starts asking him questions, too, and before she knows it they’re having actual conversations. They debate for a whole hour on the best way to prank the Fairy Godmother. Aziz finds her  as she’s saying goodbye to Jay after that discussion. The look he gives her results in his hair getting turned neon green with a snap of her fingers. It doesn’t stop his insufferable, knowing smirk.

To make matters worse, Jordan gives her the same smirk the next day when she finds Zaida and Jay doing homework in the lounge. “This looks cozy,” she observes.

Zaida sighs. Jordan is only the most recent in a long line of people who have been giving her that same stupid look whenever they catch her hanging out with Jay for the past three weeks. “Go away, Jordan,” she begs.

“In a minute,” Jordan says. “I have a question for you first.”

Zaida’s head falls back onto the couch. “Fine.”

“Are you bringing your lamp back any time soon? I heard the janitor complaining the other day that we took his broom closet.”

Jay laughs. “You’re living in a broom closet?”

“Technically.”

The glare Zaida levels and Jordan could peel paint. She snaps her fingers. A tall lamp appears in puff of cherry red smoke on the coffee table.

Jordan tosses her ponytail. “No need to be so dramatic.”

Jay stares at the lamp. It’s nothing like anything he’s ever imagined. He thought Zaida’s lamp would look like Jordan’s, short and polished brass, with a delicate handle on one side and a long, thin spout on the other. Zaida’s lamp is nothing like that. Hers is about a foot tall and looks sturdy rather than delicate, like it’s made of some sort of heavy metal, with deep red enamel and twining gold inlays. It’s shaped differently too, wide at the bottom stretching into a neck crowned by a gold stopper.

“Happy?” Zaida asks.

Jordan watches Jay. She had hosted a study group in her own lamp a week ago, a study group that had included Jay. It had mostly been a pretense to interview him for her Tourney vlog and because she was curious to see how he would react to seeing an actual genie’s lamp for the first time. Weirdly, he hadn’t seemed half as enamored with her lamp as he is with Zaida’s.

“Can—can I touch it?”

Zaida eyes him but nods.

Carefully, far more carefully than either Djinn sister has ever seen him be, Jay reaches out and lifts the lamp with both hands cupped around the base. He blinks in surprise. “It’s heavy.” He looks at Zaida. “Why does is it different from Jordan’s?”

“Manifestation of our personalities,” Zaida explains. “We will never have Masters so our lamps look like us rather than what a first Master thinks it should.”

“I’m a lot more traditional than Z,” Jordan adds.

“And my magic is a lot more battering ram-sturdy which is why my lamp is so heavy.”

“And you can just snap your fingers and have it appear?”

Jordan shrugs. “Depends on where we want it to appear.”

At Jay’s frown, Zaida explains, “We can summon our lamps to us but that’s about it. If we want to send it somewhere we have to take it there ourselves without magic.”

“Is that why you weren’t here at the beginning of the year?”

The sisters exchange looks.

“Don’t take it personally,” Jordan says.

“We didn’t know you and we couldn’t take the risk,” adds Zaida.

Jay shrugs, tilting Zaida’s lamp so the inlays glow like twining swirls of sunshine. “Don’t worry about it. I get it. To be honest, when I first got here if I’d had half the chance I would have taken either of your lamps and run back to the Isle.”

Zaida’s eyes narrowed. “A trick you won’t be trying now, right?”

Jay laughs. “So little faith!”

Zaida grins and that last little tendril of doubt dies.


End file.
